


In Search Of A Shadow

by WaffleChocobo



Category: Odin Sphere
Genre: F/M, slight retelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleChocobo/pseuds/WaffleChocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwendolyn journies there the realm of death determined to find Oswald even if it means doing the impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Search Of A Shadow

It was hard to breathe in the land of death. It was as if Odette was pulling at her very soul. Gwedolyn marched on regardless because she was a Valkyrie and the world behind her, a land without him was far more terrifying then anything the dead could assault her with.

So undaunted she flew on deeper into labyrinth of death until even her potions could barely make it shine. Her spear hit air more then ghosts but nonetheless all fell before her. Cautiously she followed the skeletons who held the eternal candles eyes never leaving them in anticipation of an attack.

The skeletons did nothing but walk eternally forward so Gwendolyn turned her focus back to the vast darkness in front of her. Anything beyond the candles light seemed like formless mist.

  
So slowly Gwendolyn moved forward almost as if she was one of the skeletons herself. Somewhere in their march she saw it. A pale blue light In the distance for a moment she mistook it for the bird who plagued her thoughts but as she soldiered on the bigger the light grew.

  
Until it became so bright Gwendolyn abandoned her skeleton companions to reach it faster. Surely that must be the end. The blue light was soon revealed to be millions crystals beneath her. Their eerie glow seemed reminiscent of her phsypher.

  
For a moment Gwendolyn stood alone but then Odette began to appear. The queen pulled her form from the land itself as if the entire realm were merely a dress she wore.

"My my its seems my realm is being plagued by vermin lately. Is the realm of the living such a horrid place you seek my realm early?" Gwendolyn bowed. "Queen of the dead Odette. I am Gwendolyn my husband Oswald was taken by a Halja. I came here to ask for his return."

Odette laughed at her.

"Such pompous words why would I give the daughter of that retched jewel thief anything especially when you wield a spear crafted from one of my jewels. Besides Oswald was promised to me long before he was yours."

  
The queen called forth a giant skeleton hand from the sky bearing a sleeping Oswald in its grasp. She readied her spear to break him out but the hand was gone once more before her wings even had a chance to fly. It was as if the Odette was teasing her.

"I told you, he is mine until I perish. Even when his flesh rots his soul shall wander these reams for all eternity."

Then there was only one path left for her to take, she had to kill the queen of death. Was it even possible? Gwedolyn shock her head. It did not matter for Oswald she would succeed.

"You wish to fight me how foolish." Odette gave her a smug grin but Gwendolyn did not falter.

"My name is Gwendolyn. Daughter of Odin and wife of the shadow knight and by this spear I swear you shall fall."

With everything she could muster Gwendolyn sprung into the air her spear aimed right at Odette's heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first line of this fic and then it turned into Odin Sphere which happens. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. This is unbetad I'm sorry if there's any mistakes let me know.


End file.
